For Love or Hate Kuzacks Story Chapter 1
by Kuzack
Summary: Kuzack is a 15yr old boy.And has a love for othe boys.He thought that made him differant.He only wished he'd really known.
1. For Love or Hate Kuzacks Story Chapter 1

*screams*  
  
I sat upright startled. Panting softly. My body was coated with sweat. Lifting my gaze I looked around my room. I'd had another nightmare.Quivering I pushed the pink hair from my eyes. It meerly stuck with argument to my forhead,so I forgot about it.  
  
"Kuzack!"  
  
My head lashed up and looked about. Ma was calling so U pushed myself to my feet slideing out of bed.  
  
"Yes ma..I'll be ready shortly!"  
  
I wouldn't be and she knew it...stummbleing from my bed I moved to the mirror and stood naked before it.  
  
I was short and frownd at that. Just shy of 5'4". Male. Well you'd think not at time. My body was smale but mucled. Though I had curves like a female. I didn't mind so much.  
  
Placeing a delicate looking hand on my abdomon I stared into the mirror. Coated with beaded sweat.My pink hair reached just below my ears but at this moment stuck to my face. Heart pounding breath quick. I tried to calm from another nightmare.  
  
Fang and teeth and claws...and so much blood.  
  
I shudders and closed my eyes ightly crouching a little bit braceing myself with my arms on slightly mucled dancers legs..head dipped my hair feel forwards.  
  
"Kuzack!"  
  
This time I ignored ma....she knew I was stressed. Sure I had the classical rich boy surrounding. My life was perfect. Mother worked in technolagies and father was a cop and the money never stoped rolling in.  
  
But I didn't really care about money. I just wanted the nightmares to stop.  
  
Today was my 15th birthday. But is didn't feel like celibrateing. It was also the years anniversery for my grandmother death. So on this day we celibrated both. The memorey of her and the birth of me.  
  
I just wanted to be alone. I'd rather be on my computer hacking away into some company to keep my mind off things.  
  
"Kuzack come on!"  
  
But as you can see. That wasn't going to happen.  
  
I glanced around the room and smiled as my blue eyes set upon my elcetric keyboard. I almost forgot to tell you. I'm a muscisian. In a small garage band. Cool huh? Well it would be if people would stop telling me I'm to young to be in a band. Again i didn't really care.  
  
"Kuzack everyones waiting!"  
  
And they were..I knew that. Siging I move to slide into a pair of beggy red cargo pants that were balled up on the floor. Moveing to the mirror again takeing. Pulling and elastic from the pockets and pulling back the sweat soaked back and binding them fom my face with the elstic. A quick ruffle of the rest of my hair and I was as set for this day as I was going to be.  
  
Makeing my way towards the ivory star case my bare feet pattered on the floor I promptly stuck my tounge out at the buttler who passed me in the hall. He snorted. I made hell for all the house work. It kept me bust when I wasn't doing anything else.  
  
Down the stairs I went and into the dinning hall where all eyes turned on me and they started to sing happy birthday. I pushed a smile to my face for them.A fake smile,but it would work.  
  
The party went spactacular. I even felt better afterwards. The gifts were amazeing and expecnsive as expected. As the night passed I even got a set of weird beaded colorful leather color bracer in the mail from my dead grandmother. Kind like she knew this was the day something odd would happen to me.  
  
I only wished I had known the same.  
  
**ring ring**  
  
I ruished to get the phone. it was early evening. When I picked it up and heard the voie on the other end my smile grew bigger.  
  
"Hey Zacky. What ups and Happy 15th"  
  
"Hey Maxwell!..nothing..just about to hide from family in my room thinking about hacking the movie channel tonight..I deserve a good movie today"  
  
It was the guy I had a crush on. He started our band. Ya. I said guy. Hey we all have our preferances.  
  
Plan were made and 11pm tonight after my family went to bed. The 18yr old boy I had a crush on was going to meet me in the garage and give me my birthday gift.  
  
I agreed and was wrestles for the rest of the night. The computer hacking didn't go so well I almost got caught but I think I covered my tracks.  
  
The clock turned to 5 to 11 and I padded my way quietly down the stairs. Wulfe followed me as usual.He was the dog I had since I was young. He went everywhere with me. Moveing out onto the estate ground I padded along and slips into the huge garage.  
  
Maxwell was no where to be seen until the door closed and he leans against it. The older boy had black spikey hair and wore all black. He was your classical goth boi. He smiled to me and I smiled back.  
  
"Hey Max. Why did you want us to be alone to give my my gift?"I had a right to be curious. But i didn't know then I really didn't want the answer to the question.  
  
Max only smile and walked towards me until I bumped agains Pa's cadilac andd telped a bit startled. He kept comeing and placed his hands on either side of me.  
  
"Max what are you--"  
  
"Shhhh...."His finger was placed to my lips only to have his warm once soon fallow. My first kiss. My lips quivered and I whimpered a little. I wasn't ready. My hands came up and pressed again his chest but Max wouldn't let go.  
  
"Max stop..."  
  
He didn't indead he started rubbing against me. I felt the heat riseing.Or was it rage. Ther he wouldn't stop. I sqirmed and pushed againts him but he wouldn't leave it be.  
  
"Please Max..."  
  
"Shhh you'll love it..."  
  
"No....I'm not ready.."  
  
"Sure you are..I watched the way you look at me..."  
  
I became angrier as the rage serged in my before all I could so was scream at him. Thats when my nightmare became reality. I couldn't remeber exactly what happened or what I did.  
  
All I could remeber was claws. Blood teeth and rage.  
  
Then blackness.  
  
I must have passed out. When I woke up..I was cold naked..and sticky. But its not what you think. I was laying sparled on the garage floor. Huge claw marks and blood like something alive exploded scattered the place. Even my pa's Caddy was tipped on its side.  
  
My mouth tasted funny. I Licked my lips."Blood?" I only barly managed to crock out.  
  
I turned mu head to the side and the eyes of Max's decapetated head stared back at me in horror.  
  
I couldn't move. I couldn't think.  
  
I was a murder.... 


	2. For Love or Hate Leaveing Home Chapter 2

I stared up at the ceiling terrified. I didn't want to move.  
  
I had killed him. Distroy the garage and killed.  
  
I rolled over onto my right side to ball up. I didn't want to stare into the eyes of the scared head. Risking to ope his eyes again his eyes settle on the crummbles corpse of his dog.  
  
"Wulfe.....No...."  
  
Wulfe I had gotten when I was only a year old. Ma had set him in my playpen with me. I Remember when he licked my face and pushed me down. He was just a big puppy then two. We we're beste friends right from that start.  
  
Wulfe went with me everywhere. He was never farther then a few feet from me. Fallowing me to the classes my home totor gave me. He even ran beside me when I went out rideing on my white mare Star.  
  
Wulfe was my best friend. Always kept me from harm  
  
And now.....  
  
I'd killed him....  
  
He was worn down 14yrs old...but I'd killed him....  
  
I lay there stareing at him mangle corpse in horror. I couldn't move. But I had to. People would notice. I'd be locked away. Maybe I should be locked away...  
  
Cage's.....I shuddered...How could I bare it....  
  
I had to run...I couldn't stay here....cringeing..the tastes off blood in my mouth I pushed to my feet...looking down at my body I was coated in blood. No time to shower now.  
  
I tried wo wipe the bloos off my hands and manage to only smeer it. I was glad everying was in bed. Tears streeked blood down my cheeks. Flashes of blood and claws kepts flashing in my mind.  
  
What was it? Was its me?.....  
  
"No...."i whispered berly audiably. Pushing some blood stained hair from my face a stummbled back to the house. I felt alone. More alone then I had ever felt...  
  
Wulfe was dead...and I was a murderer....  
  
I reached our with my delicate hand and near felt to my knees seeing it coated with blod..turning the door knob..the door creeked and a pushed my way into the house.  
  
Padding my way bar foot towards the curved spiral ivroy stair case...the house was quiet....  
  
**tick tick tick**  
  
**DING!**  
  
I near jumped out of my skin with a yelp I covered my mouth with a small hand not to make anymore noise.  
  
.oO( It was only the clock)  
  
I shivered and made my way down the long dark hall towards my bedroom. All I could think about was getting away before I hurt anyone else.  
  
Stumbleing into my room I moves to my dresser..collapsing to my knees and sobbed. Blood stained the pink plush carpet at my knees. All I could do was push myself. Pulling open a drawer i grabed some clothes..random...moveing to stuff my back pack ...  
  
My skin crawled with the memories of what just happend...quickly I grabed the leather bracers gandmother sent me..feeling attacked to them I managed to put them on and slid into a pair of re Cargo pants and a red hoodie. Siting on the edge of my bed I slid some shoes on. Sliding on the back pack it felt so light. But its all I would need for now. I had money in the bank I could live on that for a while.  
  
I stummbled out of the house then....glanceing back....I could never go home....they'd hate me and lock me up.....  
  
I stummbled down the street...I'd have to find a river to wash this blood off....  
  
"Blood....oh gods"  
  
I almost stummbled into someone. WHo looked me over and fussed asking if I was ok. I couldn't focus.I pushed the woman away and ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I had no clue where I was. Droping to my knees I cried.  
  
I was alone....On the streets...a murderer...and they would come for my if I didn't hurry....but I couldn't move...I cuoldn't go any farther...Blood coated my body in stuckyness....  
  
I started to feel dizzy...I pulled my kness to my chest and shivered. All I knew was I was past the city limits. In the woods. Thats all I could comprehend. I was safe for now....  
  
Heh..Safe?...right...Its thoe people in the city that wern't safe....  
  
Things were makeing less and less sense...I shivered again and clawed at the grass....  
  
"I'm sorry Ma.....Sorry Pa...I'm scared..."  
  
I cried again then until I couldn't cy anymore..until all I could do was whimper.....and soon I slept....  
  
The nightmares returned.....  
  
But now the nightmare were real...and I was alone.... 


End file.
